The Break up
by MaGnUsAlEcFoReVeR4313
Summary: Gumball breaks up with Marshall,and in turn breaks Marshall. Why did he though, and can he fix what he has done? Gumshall, Gumlee, sisterly Fionna and cake!I will add more chapters either later today, or tomorrow, so please be patient!
1. Chapter 1

Marshall hummed happily to himself as he floated through the land of aaa to see his Prince Gumball. The vampire king felt a large grin spread across his face, revealing his fangs. Just the thought of his pink, always cheery, and wonderful boyfriend made him feel all warm and happy inside, a feeling the centuries old vampire wasn't used to.

Despite his cocky attitude, Marshall was quite insecure. After being told you're worthless for such a long time by so many, you start to believe it. He had spent decades tearing himself down, and purposely getting into fights just to make sure he could still feel pain, that he _**wasn't a monster**__._

But Gumball had made him feel important, safe and loved. He listened to him when he needed to vent, bandaged him up after he got into a senseless fight, and most importantly holding him when everything became too much and the King cried.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Marshall realized that he was already outside the gates to the Candy Kingdom. The guards simply nodded, used to seeing him around after the prince admitted to the Kingdom about his relationship.

Flying up to the Princes balcony, he noted that his boyfriend was already there waiting. The vampire heart plummeted as he saw the frown gumball wore.

"Hey Marshall . . ."the Princes voice sounded tired and sad. Again, Marshall felt fear rise, but quickly put his mask back up.

"Hey, bubba, why the frown?" he replied with a fake yet seemingly happy tone.

The candy prince seemed to brace himself for something, and as soon as he started to speak, Marshall felt all the confidence that had built up inside him shatter back into self-loathing.

"Marshall, I . . . I think that we should stop seeing each other. . . "

Marshall froze, though he was still floating in the air, and his blood ran cold, colder than it normally was. "What? Why? Did someone say something to you!"

"No, I just . . . just leave Marshall before I change my mind." The prince turned to enter his room, muttering "Just go."

"Bubba wait!" Marshall cried out, grabbing Gumballs arm. He felt tears spring into his eyes as the pink skinned boy turned around, and slapped him, _**hard.**_

"Don't touch me! I said leave Marshall, I don't ever want to see you again, and if I do I'll have you arrested!" The prince's voice sounded strained, sad, _guilty, _but Marshall paid no attention to that. His focus was on his crushed heart, which was currently screaming in agony that the one person he trusted would do this to him.

"But" The vampire king whimpered, not caring how pathetic, how _broken_ he sounded, "I thought you loved me gum-gum!"

The prince didn't reply, just went inside, closing the door not only on Marshall, but on the last shred of Marshalls trust in anything.

After many minutes of staring at the door, praying for it to open, the King of Vampires let out a small sob and flew off.

Somehow he ended up at Fionna's, and as soon as she let him in, he broke down into loud sobs and wails. Though her and cake were shocked to their very core, they managed to get him to tell them what happened. He was hysterical but Fionna heard enough to figure out the rest herself.

Marshall was so upset that he didn't notice when the blond adventurer left, or when cake curled around the broken vampire, who quickly fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of pink and tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Fionna arrived at the candy kingdom, and immediately demanded to see Prince Gumball. After arguing with the gaurds for about an hour the Prince finally made an appearance. Fionna almost gasped, but managed to hide it with a glare.

Gumballs hair was a mess, and tear tracks ran down his face. His normal attire had been traded in for a simple pair of pink trousers, and a purple tank top, both extremely wrinkled and wet with tears.

The pink skinned prince merely sighed at the sight of Fionna and allowed her to come inside. Once they reached his room, and sat down on the edge of his bed, Fionna finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since Marshall had shown up at the tree house.

"What did you do to him?"

The Prince sniffled, trying to refrain from crying again, and replied, "I did what I had to do."

Fionna shot up like a rocket, glaring at her used to be crush.

"What's that supposed to mean, you jerk!" She almost shouted, her eyes angrier than the Flame Princes fire. Gumball seemed to snap at that, and the tears that he had been holding back began to flow freely down his face.

"I had to, Fionna! He was getting distant, hanging out with you so often, and it is so obvious that he likes you, I thought I'd make it easier on both of us if I just ended our relationship so that-" He began rambling, getting cut off as Fionna slapped him on the back of the head.

"What the matter with you? He wasn't hanging out with me because he liked me, he was hanging out with me because he had no one else to talk about you with! He comes over to brag about how awesome you are and how much he loves you and how much you love him. Now, instead of that, he's at my tree house sobbing because he thinks you hate him!"

The prince had gone pale by the end of her rant, and after seconds of staring at her in shock, ran out the door with a barely heard shout of "Forgive me Fionna, but I must fix this!"

Fionna sighed. She wasn't sure if he could fix this, even with his charms and apologies. Crossing he fingers, she hoped for the best and decided to go see how the flame prince was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It didn't take Gumball long to reach the tree-house, having opted for riding Lord Monochromicorn instead of running.

His mind was racing with thoughts of Marshall as he hopped off of Lord Monochromicorn and rushed inside. Pain Struck through him as he heard the heart wrenching sobs coming From Fionna and Cake's room. Without a second thought he was climbing up the trunk leading upstairs at a speed so fast that, had anybody been watching, would have made him look like a blur.

The Prince felt tears begin to fall as he finally laid his eyes on Marshall. The vampire king was thrashing on Fionna's bed, strangled sounds escaping his lips.

"Please. . ." Marshall whimpered, still asleep. "I'm sorry. . ."

All of the princes resolve to stay away crumbled in that moment and he sprinted over to the bed, shaking the King awake. Marshall's eyes flew open, the red color brighter than ever before. Tears started rolling down his face and he muttered, "No, not good enough, never good enough, sorry, I'm sorry! My fault, hates me!"

"Marshall, stop please! You are good enough, this is my fault, please calm down!" Gumball begged, feeling his worry grow stronger when the vampire began to attempt to leave. The prince grasped the pale skinned boys' wrists in his hands, pinning him.

Marshall thrashed harder, and escaped the Princes grip. Quickly floating over to the window, he hovered there for a moment, turning his crimson eyes on Gumball.

"Just leave me alone!" And with that plea, he was gone. Gumball merely stayed where he was, still crouching on the bed with his knees tucked under him. He placed his face in his hands and whispered "What have I done. . .Im so sorry…"

There was no reply. For the first time in his life, Gumball felt truly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was two days after that night, and Gumball was worried. He hadn't seen Marshall at all during the two days, and no one had heard from the vampire.

After constantly telling himself that Marshall will turn up, that he will contact someone, the prince stopped lying to himself and began searching. He enlisted the help of the entire Kingdom, and after many days of nothing, Marshall was finally located.

The king had been hiding out in one of the many underground river channels in Aaa, staying with the fish people that resided there.

As soon as Gumball learned his location, he began following the vampire around, despite the desperate pleas to leave him be. Gumball was very concerned about him. The king hadn't eaten in days and was growing weaker and weaker by the hour. Gumball needed to find a way to help him.

The prince made sure to be there for Marshall during his nightmares, and his insecure moments, constantly hoping that Marshall would let him in, and let him fix things.

He finally got his wish on a cool evening at the palace. The prince had begged and pleaded for Marshall to stay with him for dinner, and to eat at least a little food. It took much persuading but Marshall finally agreed. While trying to get the vampire king to eat a strawberry, Marshall snapped.

"Will you cut it out? It's not like I'm going to die if I don't eat for a few days. Besides, you obviously wouldn't care if I did, so just stop pestering me!" Gumball had frozen at his outburst, but that didn't stop him. "We both know you don't care, that I'm not good enough for you. I mean, I'm one of the shortest vampires in Aaa, even though I'm the king, no one likes me because I'm such a jerk, and I really don't deserve you, but you gave me a chance and I appreciate that I really do-Mph!"

His rambling was cut short as Gumball desperately clashed their lips together. Tangling his hands in the pink prince's hair, Marshall clung to him like a lifeline. The prince wrapped his arms around Marshall's waist, and even after they separated they stayed in this position for a while.

"Don't talk like that. . ." Gumball finally whispered, pressing his face into ink black hair and murmuring words of comfort as Marshall started crying quietly into his shoulder. "Please don't cry, I love you, shh,shh. . ."

"If you love me," The vampire began, taking a deep breath while continuing to hide his face in Gumballs shoulder, "If you love me then why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me so much?"

Gumball let out a sob at his broken words and tightened his hold on the pale boy. "I thought that the reason you were hanging around Fionna so much was because . . . because you might want to have a relationship with her, instead of . . . well me."

Marshall looked at Gumball then, finally noticing the prince's appearance for the first time in days. Dark circles rested under his eyes, his face was red and irritated from constant crying, and his nails had been bitten down to small nubs. His clothes were hastily thrown on, Purple trousers and boots, with a pink long sleeve shirt and grey vest. He looked awful.

"You've been hurting too," The king whispered looking into red rimmed eyes, while the prince glanced away sheepishly.

"Not nearly as much as you. . ." He replied hoarsely, voice laced with unshed tears. "I'm truly sorry Marshall, you have no idea how sorry I am."

Marshall simply nodded, leaning up and capturing the prince's lips with his own . For the first time in days he felt safe and loved, and he wouldn't let this go for the world.

The two made their way up to the prince's room, both dropping onto the bed tiredly. Marshall curled up to the prince's chest. Both soon fell asleep, listening to the others heartbeat.

The next morning, Gumball awoke to the feeling of someone shifting out of his bed, and opened his eyes to see Marshall standing up and stretching. Both had discarded their shirts sometime during the night, and Gumball stared at the taut muscles in his lovers back.

Marshall turned around and smiled shyly at his love, sliding back under the covers and curling back around Gumball. Gumball smiled and returned the embrace. Later they would talk about everything and figure out what to do about their fight, but for now, both were content to stay in each other's arms, simply being happy together.


End file.
